Last Kiss
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: Stevie thinks about her last kiss with Zander. She even wrote a song about it. And a suprise she didn't expected comes around to help her out. I don't own Taylor Swifts song 'Last Kiss'


**Here you guys a little one-shot! I hope you like it. I don't own How to Rock or Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. **

Stevie's POV

I sit in our music room on our apartment. And when I say _our_ I mean Kacey and I. We moved in together, about a year ago. And, right before Zander left. I have been thinking a lot lately, mostly about Zander, and our rocky relationship. I've written numerous songs about us being together and apart. The whole deal with us was that he left. Just left us to go do something he didn't tell us what or where, and he didn't even say goodbye. We had been dating for about three years. And when he just left without saying goodbye and didn't keep in contact with me I assumed we were broken up. If he didn't want to make the effort to have a relationship then he never loved me at all. I always think about our last kiss. I even wrote a song about it. I start playing it deciding that maybe it would help me stop thinking about him so I started singing it.

**(A/N: Stevie's singing is in BOLD.)**

**I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away**

**I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms**

**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did**

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

**So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are**

**And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind**

**So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

**Just like our last.**

By the end of the song tears are threatening to spill out of my eyes. But, I don't let them I'm supposed to be strong. I guess the whole not thinking about him thing didn't work.

I didn't notice anyone had opened the door and had come in until I heard someone clapping.

"Kacey, leave me alone okay?" I ask, letting a tear slip out of one eye, still turned away from the door.

"It's not Kacey."

My heart stops. I know that voice. How could I not know it? The voice I used to find so much comfort in and now I don't wanna hear.

"What are you doing here?" I say still not turning around.

"I came to see you." He states, walking to face me. I don't make any eye contact and just look at the floor.

"Yeah well I don't want to see you."

"Stevie, c'mon can't we just talk?" he asks picking up my chin to meet his eyes. His eyes I haven't looked into them for over a year. He's been crying, I can tell by the puffy, red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What?" I say, somewhat giving in.

"Look, I know I haven't been around lately."

"Around?" I scoff, "Zander no one has seen or heard from you in over a year!" I exclaim getting up from my chair. Then he did something I never expected. He kissed me, right on the lips. And all of those feelings I have been trying to get rid of for over a year, all came rushing back. It was almost like the world around us had stopped, and we were the only two people on earth.

"Well, what was that for?" I ask, trying to keep my cool.

"It was because I love you, and I never stopped." He whispers.

I guess that won't be our last kiss.

**What do you guys think? Like it or Hate it? I have some new stories coming up and i will be updating The Bet soon! Did you guys see the promo for How to Rock a Love Song? Oh, it looks as though it won't be one of the girls even though it should be Stevie...just sayin'.**


End file.
